The power of 4
by Extraordinary Gibblet
Summary: When Piper dies in a freak accident Phoebe and Paige make plans to raise Wyatt and quit being the Charmed ones. Finding out all isn't what it seems makes them change their minds and ultimately become the power of 4.
1. Chapter 1

One night after coming home from a date kind of late Paige was surprised to find Piper home baking. She was surprised since Phoebe was supposed to be home with Wyatt and Piper working with Leo. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Ray came to town and wanted to take Phoebe out and wanted to go to the club. Alexis will close but she's there in case anything happens. Ray wanted to hang out and they caught me before I left so I thought I'd do some baking."

"Cool, I'm going to head up unless you need some help. I have to get out of these shoes before my feet leave without me." Piper laughs,

"Don't worry about it I'm almost done." Paige had just changed planning on heading downstairs when there was an explosion. Heading into the hall she saw the downstairs was in flames.

"Piper!" She didn't get a response but Wyatt started crying and she ran for her phone and purse before going to grab Wyatt. "Come on Wyatt, we have to get out of here." She tries to make for the stairs but there was too much heat and flames so she orbs out landing in the front yard as Phoebe and Ray pull up.

"Paige!" She joins Paige and Wyatt who's crying and stares at the flames. "Where's Piper? Did she go out or …?"

"I don't know … she was downstairs baking when there was an explosion. I was changing but I couldn't get downstairs so I grabbed Wyatt and ..." Ray takes out his cell phone to call 911 but the firetrucks pull up first so he takes Wyatt to his truck so Phoebe and Paige could talk to them.

"Is there anyone still inside?" Phoebe nods,

"Our sister was in the kitchen when there was an explosion … I don't think she's made it out." They start towards the fire only allowing Phoebe to move her car so they can pull up closer.

"She was happy and baking … she seemed to be oddly happy. We have to reach Leo. I don't know where ..."

"He got called out … we can't reach him. He said unless ..."

Paige blinks back her tears as they stare at the house going up in flames. They could see the flames on the 2nd floor as neighbors gathered and then the fire captain joins them.

"Who owns the house?" Phoebe looks at him,

"We do, it's in our name and our sisters. Have you found her? What …?" The fire chief takes a deep breath.

"There was a body found by the back door. Right now we have to try and stop the fire and it might mean tearing through the walls. Will that be a problem?"

"No, do what you have to. I have to reach Leo .."

Phoebe stares at the house for a few more minutes while Paige decides to call for Leo. When the coroner's van pulls up though Phoebe collapses and Wyatt starts crying in Ray's arms.

"This isn't … I can't do this again. I can't lose ..." She let out a scream of pain as Leo comes running from the street.

"What happened? I got your call Paige but … where's Piper and Wyatt?"

Paige blinks back her unexpected tears as Ray brings Wyatt over.

"Leo … they found a body inside. Piper was baking and I was upstairs changing when there was an explosion. The entire downstairs was ..." Leo shakes his head and Phoebe tries to calm down.

"No, that's impossible. You were supposed to be home with Wyatt tonight … how …?"

"Ray came over so she stayed home and I went to the club. She wanted time with Wyatt and ..."

"So you choose going to out to ..." Phoebe looks at him.

"He is … I didn't want anything to happen. She's my sister and ..." She starts trying again and Paige starts to go to her before Leo hands Wyatt to her and hugs Phoebe. "I didn't know ..."

"I know Phoebe but I didn't think ..." Paige rocks Wyatt whose sobs die down as the noise level starts to thin out when they turned the sirens off. Parts of the manor were still on fire but most of it was out. The fire chief joins them.

"Well most of the house was engulfed and in uninhabitable and will probably be declared a total loss. There were also two cars in the driveway and garage that didn't make it but your insurance should pay for those. There will be a fire investigator out in the morning along with someone to inspect the house and see when you can enter it."

"Thank you," Paige walks off to the side and calls for the things in the attic that might be weird if found. She put them in Phoebe's car as Ray drove off and she no longer had her car.

"We're going to get a couple of hotel rooms for the night. The red cross said they can put us up … I only have my basic things. My phone, drivers license and … some make up."

"I have a credit card, we can do some shopping in the morning. We'll need clothes and other stuff but yeah, Wyatt's already asleep." Leo looks at them,

"Can you watch him? I don't think ..." The look on his face was devastating and Phoebe nods,

"Yeah come find us whenever you're ready."

After talking to the fire chief and the person from the red cross they're given vouchers for a couple of hotel rooms and Phoebe drives them over.

"They're going to get us some vouchers for clothes and stuff but I don't have anything to sleep in." She sat down on the bed looking lost as there was a knock on the door and Paige talked to someone before bringing in several bags of stuff. "What's that?"

"Emergency kits from the red cross. They have them for people like us who lose their homes in the middle of the night. Some pajamas, sweats and stuff for the morning. I can run to the store though for basics because we're going to need stuff for Wyatt too." Phoebe nods,

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Paige hugs her,

"Are you okay?"

"No, I never thought I'd get over losing Prue and now … what are we going to do? What am I going to do? I have to call dad and Melissa at P3 so she can put up a closed notice tomorrow. I just … go on, I'll be fine. I'm just going to call dad first." Paige didn't know what to think and as she left she heard Phoebe talking to Victor. When Paige returned Victor was there so Paige dropped off Phoebe's bags and tried to leave them alone.

"Paige ..." Paige takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about Piper … she ..." Paige found she had unexpected tears. She was surprised when Victor hugs her.

"I'm sorry too, I know you guys were getting closer. If there's anything you or Phoebe need ..."

"No thank you … I think I'll be okay. I'm going to go lay down and I have Wyatt's stuff here too." Phoebe hugs her and she goes on to the other room. She could hear Victor and Phoebe talking and wished she could join them but didn't know what to say. She didn't know if they would want her there but she also didn't know how to comfort Phoebe so at least Victor was able to do that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Phoebe and Paige tried to make funeral arrangements but Paige withdrew into a shell. She kept getting memories of her parents funeral and she /avoided answering her phone though plenty of friends and family were calling. They hadn't heard from Leo so Paige threw herself into taking care of Wyatt while Phoebe and Victor make arrangements. "Paige, do you have a preference for the funeral?"

"No, I uh … I don't do funeral's. I can't ..." Phoebe realized how many funerals Paige never attended even when she knew the person. "I'm sorry but I just can't. After my parents died ..."

"It's okay honey, I just thought you might want something specific but if you don't it's fine. Dad got a call from Glenn … he wants to come by and see you." Paige blinks back unexpected tears. "It might do you some good to see a familiar face and get out for a little bit. You still need to get something to wear to the funeral too right?" Paige nods,

"Yeah but … I'll call Glenn later. Did he leave a number?" Phoebe nods,

"It's on the dresser. Dad didn't want to tell him where we were staying since he didn't know who he was but all calls are being directed to him. Can I get you anything?" Paige sighs,

"No, I think I'm going to go visit my aunt and uncle for a bit. Do you mind if I leave Wyatt? They know I do magic but ..."

"Yeah, of course. Are they coming to the services?"

"No, they didn't know Piper though they offered." There was a knock on the door and Paige found Leo there. "Leo,"

"I came to check on you guys."

"Yeah, that's fine. How are you holding up?" Leo shrugs barely glancing in Wyatt's direction where he's lying in a borrowed crib.

"I came to check on you two and Wyatt. How's he doing?" Paige looks over at him.

"He's okay, I don't think he realizes anything happened. I'm going to take him out to the park later, we've been holed up here too long. Did you want to come with us?" They hadn't seen or heard from Leo and tried to leave him alone but they could see the pain in his eyes.

"No, that's fine. I spoke to Piper's lawyer and he wants to meet everyone after the service. Victor tells me it's in two days."

"Yeah, we haven't heard from you so ..."

"No that's fine … I should've come around but I can't right now. I ..." He looks up as they hear the bells. "The elders want to see us up there."

"Why?"  
"I'm not sure but they said I need to take you up and then you can bring Phoebe back down. I'm guessing it's important since Phoebe usually wouldn't be allowed up there." They change and wait in a long white room.

"What do you think they want us up here for?" Phoebe shrugs,

"I don't know but if its to tell us there's another sister I quit. No offense but I can't take any more surprises right now." Paige hugs her with the arm that's not holding Wyatt. "I thought it was hard when we lost Prue but ..."

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I don't know what to say. I got trapped in my guilt and I didn't even think ..." Phoebe looks at her,

"Guilt about what? They said there was a gas leak and that's what caused the explosion. You couldn't have done anything ..."

"I don't know but it feels like I should've been able to. Stay downstairs a few more minutes to talk to Piper and maybe be able to get her out too. I was just thinking about getting out of my clothes and relaxing." Neither saw Piper until she spoke from behind them.

"There was nothing you could've done Paige. If you had been downstairs you might've been burned and killed too. Then who would've saved Wyatt?" Paige had fresh tears in her eyes as Phoebe hugs Piper. "I'm sorry but I'm only allowed 30 minutes with each of you to say my goodbyes." Paige nods,

"I can wait." Piper smiles,

"Thank you Paige." Wyatt was still fast asleep as they walk off and Paige just watches them. Leo comes over and takes Wyatt.

"There's someone who wants to see you." Paige just wipes her eyes.

"I don't really want to see mom or Gram right now Leo. There's nothing they can say or do to make this better." Paige turns hearing a different voice.

"Well what about me." Prue was standing there. Though Paige had never met her in person she had seen her at the club and then Piper and Phoebe had pictures of her.

"Prue ..." Leo smiles,

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Paige just stares at Prue.

"Are you okay? We just never had a chance to really officially meet as sister and I was going to spend time with Phoebe while you talked to Piper."

"Yeah, this just seems really odd. I'm sorry I'm just not handling any of this very good."

"You know if you allow the others to help you it'll be easier. Not 100 percent perfect but it'll be easier. Your friend Glenn, your Aunt and Uncle … dad."

"Glenn is … we're not really friends anymore and haven't been in a while. Then my aunt and uncle are trying but they couldn't even help me when my parents died. Glenn was there but he ..."

"What about dad? He wants to help but you're pushing him away."

"Why would he help me? He's your guys' dad and ..."

"Just trust me, he wants to help because that's what Piper and I would want. He knows it's not your fault who … well about mom and Sam." It won't hurt to give him a chance will it?" Paige shakes her head,

"No, it just feels like I'm alone in this. I hate funerals and … it feels ..." Prue hugs her,

"It doesn't get better but you will feel better if you at least let them help."

The hour was almost over before Piper and Phoebe join them. They had been crying and talking about something for 45 minutes while Prue and Paige talked. Paige had a lot to say but found she couldn't when she finally got a chance to be alone with Piper.

"Piper ..." Piper hugs her.

"There was nothing you could do to help me Paige. I know you're hurting and wish you could but you couldn't. I was dead before you got there and you just saw my spirit. Until the explosion I didn't even realize I was dead but ..." Paige wipes her eyes.

"How do you … how did you …?" Piper sighs,

"I slipped and hit my head on the counter and didn't even feel it. Don't feel guilty for not helping me. You save Wyatt and that's all I would've wanted and I still want." Paige wipes her eyes,

"Of course I'll take care of him but wouldn't Phoebe and Leo ..."

"Well they'll be around but you have a special bond with him. They both have jobs and Phoebe said she can run the club and do what needs to be done if you want to stay with Wyatt."

"Yeah I just … you didn't get time with Leo and ..." Piper hugs her,

"I will have time that's why you're taking Phoebe back. The manor was fully insured so you should be okay to rebuild or find another home. The lawyer will explain all of that to you guys." Paige nods as they see Prue and Phoebe hug.

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course and I'm just moving on to better things. Take care of Phoebe and Wyatt for me." They walk away and Phoebe looks at Paige.

"I'm sorry we got caught up but then she wanted to talk to you about something so ..."

"Yeah, she told me … it's fine and I know you needed her too."

"I didn't realize how much I did. She said Leo will bring Wyatt back to the hotel later." Paige takes a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to call Glenn and talk to him. He was the only person I had when my parents died. When I went to live with my aunt and uncle he'd take two buses to their house just to see me and …" She leaves Phoebe at the hotel and calls Glenn agreeing to meet him at a park. They didn't say much other than the normal condolences but Paige realized that was the best thing about Glenn he knew when she just needed someone there. They did some of the same things they normally did just without the friendship they used to have.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is an old story I wrote after Wyatt's birth but before they found out Chris was Piper and Leo's son so he's not in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

After Piper's funeral things seemed to go badly for Paige and Phoebe. They were trying to settle with the insurance company for the money but they didn't even want to replace their personal items that were burned. Phoebe had her work laptop and some other stuff for work there but Elise was good about giving her some time to get things together though the laptop they lent her wasn't as good. "Phoebe, are you in here?" Paige had taken Wyatt shopping as their lawyer said any purchases made to replace their things would be replaced by the insurance company.

"Yeah I'm in here Paige." Phoebe was on the hotel phone with Elise but she takes Wyatt from Paige. "I know Elise and I'll be in later but I … yes I have Paige here but I can't just … she's been … fine I'll be there in an hour." Phoebe hangs up and sits down with Wyatt in frustration.

"What happened? Do you have to go in?"

"Yeah, the laptop does me no good. When they updated they donated the old laptops so this is Elise's old laptop. I have to go in if I'm to get my column in. I hate to do this but would you mind watching Wyatt again? I know I promised to watch him tonight but ..." Paige nods,

"Sure but one of us will have to go to the club tonight. Melissa said inventory needs to be done for the orders. When you're done you can go or I can if you can watch Wyatt. Leo isn't responding to my calls so ..." Phoebe rubs her face.

"I'll stay with Wyatt so you can get out tonight but I better get going." Paige hugs her and hands her a bag.

"Here, this doesn't have the same things but maybe someone there will know how to fix it." Phoebe looks into the bag to find a new laptop.

"Paige, you can't ..." Paige shrugs,

"The insurance company's supposed to reimburse us and I dipped into my trust fund for the extras." Phoebe frowns and Paige sighs. "Aunt Julie reminded me my parents had a nest egg they left for me. I came into it when I turned 25 and I forgot all about it. I bought some things for me and Wyatt that I'm not even going to turn into the insurance company. I also got me a laptop so I'm not watching the TV all day." Phoebe hugs her,

"Thank you honey but this is definitely going to the insurance company." Paige hugs her.

"Go on and get ready. Maybe someone there can set up the laptop so you can work from home again." Phoebe smiles,

"I'm sure Ron would actually like something that's currently up to date. Thanks, this should help." When she's gone Paige lays down with Wyatt who was drinking his bottle and falling asleep.

"What do you want to do today? Play with your new toys or we can go play in the park. I think Auntie Paige is going to take a nap with you." When she was asleep though she felt someone lifting Wyatt out of her arms and woke with a start. "What … Leo, I didn't hear you come in." Leo smiles,

"Sorry to startle you but you looked tired. Where's Phoebe?"

"She had to go into work. The replacement laptop's not making it and she needs to get her column in. I got her a new one but ..." Leo nods holding Wyatt who was slowing waking up.

"I need to talk to you about something." Paige sits up rubbing her eyes. "The Elders want to send Prue down. She's going to be Wyatt's white lighter and since he's a special child they feel that if they have a strong bond it'll be better for them." Paige nods with a yawn.

"Well yeah, he should get to know her anyway right. I think Phoebe would like that though, to have at least one of her sisters back." Leo smiles,

"She likes having you here Paige. I know I've been distant and stuff lately and you're saddled with Wyatt a lot but ..."

"He's my nephew and I promised Piper I would take care of him. You're grieving like we are though you don't seem too broken up right now." Leo nods,

"I've been spending time with Piper and the Elders. She's also becoming a white lighter and we've been trying to fight them on something. She wants to be with you guys, especially Wyatt but since Prue's already coming that gives some problems. They understand she wants to be with him but there can't be 4 charmed ones." Paige thinks about this for a couple of minutes.

"If I gave up my Charmed powers would I still have my white lighter powers? The orbing and stuff?"

"We think so but Piper doesn't think it'd be fair to you. She can go off but they think it'd be hard for her to stay away. The cleaners would have to do some quick work to get things fixed though the manor might be hard to fix."

"Well if I choose to give up my powers so she could be here … then it would still work right? I mean Wyatt deserves to have his mother and Phoebe both of her sisters. There would still be the power of 3 and everything just different." Leo nods,

"Are you sure about it?" Paige nods,

"Leo, I might've been older when I lost my parents but there are times I wish I had my mom around. I know Phoebe misses having mom around so … Wyatt shouldn't have to go through the same thing." Leo smiles,

"Let's go talk to the Elders then."

When Paige told the Elders of her decision they talked among themselves and Piper joins her.

"Paige, I can't let you do this. You're ..."

"I'm still going to be your sister just not a Charmed one. Just don't treat me different and we'll be okay. I can still take care of Wyatt and help out with the club but he needs his mom." Piper wipes her eyes.

"I don't know how to thank you. I want to be with him but ..."

"He wants to be with you too. Phoebe's at work so she doesn't even know what's going on but she misses both of you." Gideon approaches them.

"Paige, you have made our decision very easy. As long as you're willing to give up your powers then we'll set back time and things will return to normal. We'll also take care of where Prue's been." Piper smiles,

"Thank you," Prue joins them and Gideon raises his hand.

"When you join hands with Phoebe the power of 3 will be restored with you three. Please remember to use it wisely and don't make us see you up here again anytime soon." He waves his hand and they find themselves in the hotel room.

"Wow, that was fast. How do you feel honey?" Paige realizes Piper was watching her.

"It feels weird but I'm glad you both were able to return." Piper hugs her,

"Me too," She picks up Wyatt and is holding him when Phoebe gets there.

"Sorry I'm late but I talked to Melissa and she has things under control. Ron finished the laptop but ..." She stops short seeing both Piper and Prue there. "What …?" Prue hugs her before dragging her over to Piper.

"I'm Wyatt's white lighter and Piper's becoming a white lighter so she was able to return. It's a long story but I'll fill you in." Paige grabs her bag.

"I'm going to head to the club and let you guys catch up. I'll be back after it closes." Phoebe looks after her and then to Prue and Piper who explain what happened.

"And she was okay with this?" Piper shrugs,

"It was her choice. We need to do something as a family the four of us." After Paige tried to make sense of the inventory with a confused Melissa she decided to just hang out. Paige forgot that no one knew Piper had died so Melissa was confused as to why Paige was there.

"Piper wanted to stay home with Wyatt tonight so ..." Melissa looks at her and motions behind her where Piper, Prue and Phoebe join them.

"Hey guys, Melissa this is our sister Prue." Melissa smiles,

"The one who was in witness protection … of course it's nice to meet you. I should get back to work." When she left they exchange glances before laughing.

"Witness protection? I knew they were going to explain my absence but ..."

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to catch up or ..." Piper smiles,

"Well we haven't done anything as sisters and Leo came by the hotel. Apparently they reversed everything including the manor. Well there was still a fire to explain the hotel but not as bad as it was. Since you came here we thought we'd join you." Prue plops down next to Paige,

"Besides I want to get to know my little sister better." Paige rolls her eyes but they can tell she doesn't mind. She wasn't used to the way Prue was but they teased and kidded her all night and joked around. A lot of people seemed to remember Prue though to Paige they all looked the same but she guessed Prue spent more time at the club then she did.


	4. Chapter 4

During the next few weeks while everything at the manor was fixed Paige spent time with Wyatt and Prue getting to know her and her getting to know him. They were still staying at the hotel but most people accepted that she was back though she had to tell Victor and Darryl the truth they were just happy to have her there. Paige found Prue was much like Piper and Phoebe told her but a lot more fun. "Piper and Phoebe never told me that you were this much fun. I mean they didn't say you were mean or anything but ..." Prue chuckles,

"Well it's different with you. We had our problems but we also had our charmed one duties so it wasn't all fun and games though we tried. I like getting to know you and Wyatt's a lot of fun." Paige laughs as Wyatt was currently asleep in his stroller.

"Yeah he can be."

"Paige," Paige looks up in surprise as Glenn joins them.

"Glenn, hey it's been a while. What are you doing here?" Glenn smiles,

"I came by to see my parents and I went by the hotel. Piper said that you came with someone named Prue to the park." Paige looks at Prue who just smirks.

"Glenn, this is my sister Prue. Prue this is my old friend Glenn. Glenn what are … where's Jessica?"

"She's in New York, we split up."

"Oh I'm sorry, you guys made a nice couple." Glenn laughs and Paige turns red. "Yeah I know but you were a nice couple. Are you moving back here?"

"No, I thought I'd do some traveling … see some sites and maybe see if you wanted to go with me. I was thinking of going to Istanbul first." Prue stands up,

"I'll let you two talk and it was nice meeting you Glenn. I'll take Wyatt with me." Paige smiles,

"Thanks Prue," Paige and Glenn started to walk around. "The Alps … wow that's far."

"Yeah well I started doing photography … you're still under obligation to your family aren't you?"

"Yeah but not like you think. I'm taking care of Wyatt for Piper while they work and stuff but … I can talk to them. I mean I'm not a charmed one so ..." Glenn smiles,

"Well you'll always be charming to me." Paige rolls her eyes.

"That's unique Glenn."

"That's what you love about me. My parents want to have you over for dinner tonight. They know that's what brought me here but they never thought the marriage would last either." Paige sighs,

"Okay but tomorrow you have to have dinner with us." Glenn nods,

"Sure but they're not going to hurt me are they?"

"No, I'm sure they'll behave." Later when Paige returns to the hotel she has more clothes and they stare at her. "Glenn invited me to dinner with his parents tonight. They … they're more conservative like when I used to work for social services."

"Well that's good and we heard we can move into the manor tomorrow so if he's sweet on you then we could use some help. We have a lot of stuff." Paige nods,

"I'll ask and uh … he said he wants me to travel with him again. Him and Jessica split so he's going to travel."

"Paige, do you think that's wise? I mean ..."

"If you need me to stay and help with Wyatt then I'll tell him but the only reason I never traveled with him before was because the power of 3. Now I'm not needed here and I'm technically not working so ..." Piper knew things were odd for her with Prue back and she was trying to find a place in her life.

"I just wonder if you want to go with someone who's on the rebound that's all. I know you guys were friends but he did just break up with his wife and ..."

"I know and we are just friends. I think some time away would be good and I don't think he wants a rebound. We're just good friends." Piper smiles,

"If it's something you want to do then we'll make due I just want you to know this is what you want. We can always orb to you if something happens."

"Yeah and I can also hear you guys if you need me." Phoebe joins them,

"What's going on? Are you thinking of not moving back to the manor Paige?"

"Nope, that hasn't crossed my mind though we are a room short. Glenn invited me to travel with him to the Alps. He's a photographer and I want to join him."

"Well that sounds like fun. I bet you see a lot of great things to paint. Oh and Prue's going to bunk with me so you can still have your space. It's the smallest room so ..." Paige knew that for the most part Phoebe and Prue were currently attached at the hip.

"Okay, thanks. Now I have to get ready, I'm going to Glenn's parents house for dinner tonight." She was a little excited to see the Millers again and was surprised they wanted to see her. She hadn't seen them since before she met Piper and Phoebe though they exchanged birthday and Christmas cards.

"You look great Paige, are you sure you two are just friends?" Paige was wearing a blue and black dress with a matching belt.

"Yes, right now we're just friends. He said after everything else he misses that about us, just being able to hang out. I'm trying to find my place now and I want to have fun." Piper nods,

"Okay we just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know and thanks,"

At the Miller's house they welcomed her warmly.

"Paige, welcome back. It's been too long."

"Thank you and it's good to see you guys." Mrs. Miller smiles,

"It's great to see you too. Glen was telling us about your birth family's home going up in flames?" Paige nods,

"Yeah but it's getting fixed. In fact we can move back tomorrow. It was mainly the kitchen that was damaged." Glen smiles,

"Well if you guys need any help let me know." Paige chuckles,

"Piper said to ask if you would mind giving us a hand. We've collected a lot of things while living in the hotel."

"Sure, I don't mind. It'll give us more time to catch up."

"More like time for my sisters to inspect you. They're very curious and from what I hear Prue's very … protective. I haven't seen that side of her yet but I know she was with Phoebe."

"Well that's good that you have family that looks out for you." After dinner they go for a walk and Glen smiles,

"So did you think about my offer? Come with me to see the Alps and get away for a while?"

"I did and I like the idea. I haven't taken a vacation since … we went to Egypt for that backpacking tour. That's been what 8 years now?" Glen nods,

"It's been too long Noogie." Paige hugs him.

"Don't call me that tomorrow. Prue's the type to find a name and stick to it."

"How is she? I mean I know you freaked out with the other two but ..." Paige smiles,

"She's good, just … she's way different then Piper and Phoebe told me. Not in a bad way but I thought she'd be more like a stern older sister though Phoebe says she just likes treating me like the baby sister." Glen smiles,

"That's a good thing Noogie, you need that."

"Yeah I know it just feels weird." They walked around some more and at the end of the night when Glen walked Paige to her car he kissed her. Paige was stunned and didn't know what to say so she just got in her car and drove off. She saw Glen smiling and wondered if this meant something more for them.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after getting moved back into the manor Paige was making plans to take her trip with Glen. She was excited to spend time with him even though she knew the others were worried. They were going to be gone for about 3 weeks so Prue was going to use her room while they fixed something up in the attic for something more long term but then the unthinkable happened. Paige was babysitting Wyatt when he woke up crying from his nap. When Paige got to the room she found his protection field up as a demon tried to grab him. "Wyatt!" Piper rushes into the room as the Wyatt's force field comes down and she tries to blow up the demon.

"Like a witch like you can stop me. I came for the boy and a witch like you can't stop me." Paige lunged for Wyatt as his shield went down and the demon grabbed both of them and all three disappeared.

"Leo!"

The demon took Paige and Wyatt under ground and all but threw them to the ground. Paige was banged up protecting Wyatt from getting hurt while he sobbed.

"It's okay Auntie's got you."

"What is this? I thought I told you to bring me only the child." The demon bows while Paige tries to make out who was bellowing.

"I'm sorry my Lord but she grabbed him at the same time I tried to shimmer out." A fire ball encased him and the 'Lord' remained in the shadows.

"Look, I don't know what you want with Wyatt but he's a very powerful witch. His parents will find out where he is and ..."

"SILENCE!" This made Wyatt whimper and Paige jump. "Do you not think I know who his parents are. His grandmother promised us the first born son in the line and that would be this child. Plus the child of a white lighter and witch is very rare and ..." Paige takes a deep breath.

"I'm a child of a white lighter and a witch and I'm nothing special. Whatever it is ..."

The demon comes out of the shadows and looked like a cross between the source and something else. He got close to them and Paige hid Wyatt's face. "I won't let you have him."

"What makes you think I need your permission? I could kill you right here and then have him. He's for a sacrifice and ..." Paige blinks back her tears.

"If you need a half white lighter half witch then take me. He's just a baby and he hasn't done any harm."

"Fine, you have 30 minutes to return him home and return or we go back for him and will kill him in front of you." Paige shudders before orbing out back to the manor where Leo's trying to sense them. Prue and Phoebe were trying to calm Piper down and none of them heard Paige and Wyatt orb in.

"They're under ground."

"Then let's go get them. I can't leave Paige and Wyatt down there." Leo sighs and looks at Prue who groans and Piper knows something happened. "What is it?"

"There's supposed to be a sacrifice tonight. That might be why we can't feel them." Piper shakes her head.

"No, you can't tell me they're going to sacrifice my son and you expect me to sit here and do nothing about it. Leo!" Paige walks in.

"They won't," They jump and Piper grabs Wyatt from her. "They're still going to do the sacrifice but he's safe." Prue looks at her.

"What happened? How did you …?"

"I offered myself to them. They planned to kill me and then Wyatt but I told them I was of the same. A half witch, half white lighter and they were satisfied." Piper shakes her head.

"You can't do that. We won't let you … Leo tell her something."

"Piper, we don't have a choice. I had 30 minute to bring him home and then return or they'll come after him and kill him in front of us. I don't want to do this but I can't let them harm him. I need to call Glen and … I have to do this." Prue stops her.

"Paige ..." She wipes her eyes.

"I really can't do this right now Prue. I'm glad I got to meet you and this isn't going to effect anyone. You guys have the power of 3 still and nothing's in my name. Oh speaking of which I put the trust fund in Wyatt's name just in case anything did happen to me." After Paige talked to Glenn only telling him that she wouldn't be able to go knowing he'd try to talk her out of it she hugged the others.

"Paige ..."

"Don't say anything … this is my choice and just take care of him okay? Use the trust to spoil him and give him whatever he wants. He's worth all of it and remind him that I love him." Piper nods hugging her.

"We love you too." Paige orbs out and Piper breaks down. Though she never showed it she did love Paige and regretted not telling her or showing it more. Grams orbs down startling them.

"What …?"

"Hi Gram, I guess you heard about Paige." Gram frowns,

"Paige, I thought … they said Wyatt was taken."

"Yeah, but they took both of them and she's sacrificing herself for Wyatt. They're sacrificing ..." Gram goes to her.

"Piper ..." Piper looks at her,

"She was our sister so if I want to morn her then I can. This is getting to be too much." She ran upstairs and Phoebe went with her and Grams looks at Prue.

"I wish there was something I could do."

"I know Grams … they just haven't spent much time together lately so ..." Gram sighs,

"Watch out for them."

Down in the underground Paige orbed back to where they were before. She was fighting her tears not wanting any demon to see her crying. She was grabbed roughly and pulled towards a fire pit and they start to beat her but Paige just curls up instinctively and suddenly there's an explosion.

"What's going on?" The beating stops and Paige picks up her head amazed by Cole's voice. "Paige?"

"Cole … what are you …?" The demons back away from her bowing at Cole.

"This is who offered to sacrifice herself? You brought a Charmed one to sacrifice?" Paige stands up covering her front as her shirt was ripped off her.

"They took Piper and Leo's son so I offered myself instead. It would devastate them to lose him." Cole looks at her carefully.

"Bring me robes." A demon brings a set and Cole hands them to Paige. "I had no idea … why did you stay here? I thought you could orb?"

"I can but they threatened to go after Wyatt and kill him in front of the others." Cole sighs,

"Well I guess it could be worse the Elders could've destroyed us since we threatened the Charmed ones."

"The Charmed ones are still there. I can't explain here but they're still intact either way." Cole leads Paige away.

"There will be no sacrifice tonight." Paige gives a sigh of relief though she was in pain and stiff from the beating. "You must return to the others. I don't want Phoebe to go through losing another sister."

"Thank you Cole." Gram appears in front of them.

"Paige ..."

"It's okay Gram, I was just going to return." Gram looks at Cole who sighs.

"I didn't realize who was coming. This is where I'm to spend eternity." Gram purses her lips.

"Very well, come along Paige." Gram hugs Paige stopping when Paige winces. "What did …?"

"It's not his fault Gram he stopped it. I'll be okay." Gram glares at Cole before leaving with Paige. Paige couldn't believe she was grateful for Cole intervening knowing that if the beating went on too much longer she would've passed out and made things easier for them. When she got to the manor Paige did pass out before anyone knew she was even there.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper, Prue and Phoebe were talking trying to come up with a way to help Paige when Leo came in. Wyatt was asleep on the bed with Piper but they could tell something was wrong. Prue and him looked at each other as they seemed to have a way to communicate and Piper knew something happened. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Yeah … Paige is … she's above the surface." Piper jumps up.

"What do you mean above the the surface? Where is she?" Leo concentrates for a minute.

"She's downstairs." He orbs out while the others make a run for the stairs. In the sun room Paige is still unconscious and bleeding from the wounds on her back.

"What happened to her? Is she dead?"

"No, she's unconscious but I'm going to ..." Leo put his hands over her healing her slowly but she wouldn't come around. "We gotta put her to bed. She's alive but ..." Piper changed her into pajamas and tucked her into bed.

"Piper ..."

"If she needs something then we have to help her Prue. Leo can you go find out how she ended up here, she can't go back and I don't want them here." Leo felt her pain as none of them wanted to lose Paige.

"I'm going to the Elders to see what they might know." Gram shimmers in. "Penny,"

"Gram, do you know something?"

"She was released from the demons and allowed to return. She's in no danger and the demon released knows not to cross me." Prue and Phoebe join them.

"Is she going to be okay? Why …?"

"She was beaten and barely able to survive that but didn't want to look weak. Cole is damned there for eternity and he's the one who got them to stop and sent her back. I think it was just too much for her." Phoebe was stunned,

"He saved her?" Gram nods,

"He didn't want you to lose another sister. Just give her some time and let her come around on her own." Leo agrees.

"I'm going to see what I can find out just call if you need anything."

When they were alone Piper can't stop crying.

"Piper, she should be okay."

"I know but … we put her through so much and now … I just wish there was something else we could do for her other than just wait for her to come around. I never …" Prue hugs her and Piper wipes her eyes. "I didn't want something to happen to Wyatt but I didn't want her hurt either. She could've been killed just ..."

"I know honey and we'll make sure she's okay. Maybe it was just too much for her to handle."

Mean while in another universe Paige found herself in what looked like the clouds much like when she went to see the elders. She was confused and hoped that didn't mean that she died as she wanted to go back home.

"Paige,"

"Mom, what are you doing here? Did I die?" Patty smiles taking her hands.

"No, you're still healing but no you haven't died. I came to spend some time with you and to give you some options." Paige frowns,

"What options? Like if I live or die because I definitely choose to live. I know I'm not a Charmed one anymore but we're still sisters and there's Wyatt. I don't want him growing up alone or anything."

"No, nothing like that. It's more to do with Cole. He's on a trial by his peers because of what he did. They're trying to take over the underground because he helped you someone that helped send him there for eternity."

"Well … saving me was a good thing. I guess not to them since they wanted to sacrifice me but I can't let him hurt Phoebe either. The two don't outweigh each other."

"That's true but if he were to return it's totally up to you and the others but unless Phoebe were to see him she wouldn't recognize him nor he her. His memory would be erased unless they came across each other. He would know who you are but no memory of Phoebe." Paige was confused,

"Why? I mean … he tried to kill us and ..." Patty nods as they sit down.

"Saving your life … you're meant for great things even without the others. You'll return to them but by saving your life he undid some of the damage though he didn't know that. He still loves Phoebe so that's keeping him good." Paige sighs,

"What would I have to do?" While she didn't know what to do she was grateful he saved her life. She couldn't see Patty lying to her about it though.

"He was rescued and waiting for your decision. Either way he's going to start his life over but you can either send him off or be the one to be in touch." Paige looks at her and Patty smiles. "Leo's the one who took him so technically Leo would also know but ..." Leo and Cole join them.

"I don't know ..."

"You don't have to make up your mind right now. I just did what I felt was right as Prue agreed and I don't know about Piper and Phoebe though."

"What will it mean?"

"Cole will be release as a human and Cole Turner will be wiped out of history as we knew him. He'll begin a new life without his memories unless Phoebe comes across him but we can keep them apart unless she wants to find him."

"And Prue agreed to that?" The Prue that Paige knew was nicer but she couldn't see her agreeing to let Cole loose.

"Well no but Penny said that he rescued you so ..." Paige rubs her head as she was getting a headache.

"I don't know. Cole I appreciate what you did but I don't know if I can risk Phoebe's life."

"I understand Paige." Leo nods,

"I won't tell her so it'd be up to you if you tell her. You'll have the connection to Cole if you wish."

"Okay, if I don't have to say anything and he won't remember her I'll do it. Will he remember me?" Before Leo could answer they started shaking and Paige panicked thinking it was some kind of earth quake. Patty grabs her and then a bright light glowed before they found Prue, Piper and Phoebe with them. "What happened?" Leo smiles as Gideon joins them.

"Well as you agreed to what Leo spoke of the 4 of you touched."

"How did we touch? I've been up here." Piper smiles,

"We tried to heal you using the power of three. We each touched you … so what does that mean?"

"Well Piper it means you have a stronger bond than before. We think they four of you have become the Charmed one together as the power of 4." Paige was confused,

"What does that mean? I thought it was just 3." Leo chuckles as Gideon glares at him.

"It means you get your witches powers back and the 4 of you are stronger. 3 of you can do stuff but for the bigger stuff 4 of you would be stronger. Gideon and some of the other elders didn't think the 4 of you would connect."

"Well I didn't think she would go and sacrifice herself either making it necessary. We'll still be keeping an eye on you and be in touch about ..." With that he disappeared and Paige noticed Cole and Patty were gone.

"What's going on?" Leo shakes his head,

"Nothing, I'm going to check on you guys. You probably passed out from the impact if you're still here." Paige takes a deep breath as she feels herself being pulled away and wakes up with the others piled on top of her.

"Hey!" Piper was the first to respond.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good … a little squished here." They laugh getting off of her and Paige sits up. "Who …?"

"I did, I didn't want to leave you in those robes. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just weak. How's Wyatt? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Let me make you something to eat and I'll bring Wyatt to you." They leave and Paige sits up feeling weird and wondering how much of it was a dream. She had never thought they would have better power just by touching each other but Gideon was right they probably wouldn't have if she hadn't gotten hurt. Phoebe brings Wyatt in who was happy to see Paige.

"Come here little guy, I think he's gotten bigger." Phoebe laughs,

"Well it has been 3 days." Paige was surprised.

"Wow that's been longer than it felt." Phoebe nods,

"Time's different up there. Can I ask you something?" Paige nods,

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering something. What was Cole doing up there?" She said this as Piper comes in with the food. Prue's behind her and Paige can tell that they saw him too.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe takes Wyatt as Piper hands Paige her food. Paige takes a deep breath unsure what they would think about what happened and Prue sat with her. Paige didn't know what they thought they saw or what they might've thought happened. "Are you okay Paige?"

"Yeah but … Cole saved my life. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead by now. They weren't sacrificing but they were beating me and I couldn't have dealt with it much longer." Piper, Phoebe and Prue didn't say anything and Paige won't look at them. The … demons turned on him and he was rescued because he saved me." Prue takes a deep breath.

"What does that mean?"

"He's going to live as a human. Cole Turner's wiped from history or at least according to mom and he won't even remember us unless he sees Phoebe. I'll be connected to him but ..." Phoebe stands up.

"I want nothing to do with him. I'm glad he saved your life and you're okay but ..."

"I don't either Phoebe. I doubt you'll just randomly run into him so its probably more if you change your mind and want to see him. I'm not sure because I was trying to figure it out when you three showed up." Phoebe nods before walking out of the room and Paige pushes the food out of the way.

"Honey, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry but I am tired. Can I just be alone?"

Prue nods to Piper and they leave not shutting the door all the way but Prue goes up to the attic and Paige wonders what she's doing up there. With a small smile she realizes she recognizes the different walks something she hadn't thought about before but she never tried to rest with someone walking above her either. The doorbell rang downstairs and Paige looks up when Prue returns.

"I just brought you something." Prue shows her an old teddy bear. "It used to be ours and it always seemed comforting."

"Thanks Prue, who was downstairs?" Prue shrugs,

"I went to check the attic for this. Piper and Phoebe put some of my stuff up there after I died so ..." Paige smiles until Phoebe comes back.

"Glenn's here. We told him you were sick when you were gone and then out. Now he wants to check on you himself. He's worried about you." Prue makes them jump.

"Piper!"

"What in the …?"

"You can't let him see you looking like that Paige. You don't look like you've been sick."

"Well I don't care how I look. Just send him up here. He won't ..." Glenn was in the doorway.

"Paige are you okay? When your sister yelled …?" Paige and Phoebe shoot Prue looks.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell like that. We'll just leave you two alone." Paige shakes her head laughing as they leave.

"Excuse them, come in." Glenn hugs her.

"What happened to the Alps? I thought you wanted to go take some photographs." Glenn sits next to her.

"I couldn't go with you sick. You sounded horrible when I talked to you but Leo promised you were getting better. I just wanted to check on you even if you were sleeping." Paige knew he cared about her.

"Glenn ..." Glenn leans over and kisses her.

"Sorry I ..." Paige stops him when she pulls him closer until they hear someone clear their throats.

"Victor!" Glenn looks at Paige and Victor who is looking at them amused.

"Sorry I just came to check on you. The girls told me what happened so ..."

"Thanks uh … Glenn Miller this is Victor Bennett he's Prue, Piper and Phoebe's dad. Victor this is Glenn Miller he's my uh … friend."

"It's nice to meet you Sir … I was just checking on Paige too." Victor smiles,

"Well I see she's feeling better and call me Victor. Paige, I'll go but do you need anything?"

"No, not right now thank you." She could see and tell he was worried but didn't know why still. "Glenn stopped by worried about me too." Victor nods,

"I see that. I'll let you two go then and I'll stop by tomorrow to check on you. Let the girls know if you need anything." When he was gone Glenn looks at Paige,

"Are you sure he's the others dad? He seems pretty concerned about you."

"Yeah I know and yes he is. They said he cares but it's still strange to me. So what happened to the Alps?"

"Well I decided to put it off until you could come with me. I don't want to waste time. Jessica wasn't into that stuff so we never did anything adventurous. Say you'll go with me." Paige sighs but knew the trip was once in a lifetime.

"Glenn …"

"Look, if they need you then Leo can go after you right? Think of it this way, when are you going to have the chance to do this again?"

"I have … I can orb and stuff myself now but I have charges and … what if I have to leave? What could we possibly say?"

"I was thinking of just the two of us taking the trip. If you need to leave then fine as long as you don't leave me on the side of the cliff by myself and you come back. I'm willing to work on it if you are."

"Okay but not until I'm better. I'm getting better but I'm still a little weak." Glenn kisses her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Paige shoos him out.

"I want to change and then I'll meet you downstairs."

Downstairs Glenn was playing with Wyatt while talking to Victor. Victor seemed to be asking him many questions so Paige went into the kitchen with the others.

"What is Victor doing? Why is he questioning Glenn like he did something?" Piper smiles,

"He's trying to find out some information."

"Information about what?"

"Well if he's a mortal, if he knows what we are, what his plans for you are?"

"He WHAT?" They laugh,

"At least Glenn has nothing to hide … right? He didn't like white lighters and then after Phoebe got hurt … Leo kind of sprung it on him."

"Well you didn't tell him." Paige groans,

"I'm doomed and if he says anything about ..." Prue looks at her,

"About what? I thought he was mortal."

"He is mortal but Victor walked in on me and Glenn making out." They stare at her and Paige shrugs.

"It's not like I was expecting Victor to come up. I was just … we were just kissing that's all."

"What happened to being just friends?" Paige rolls her eyes,

"You know that's what almost dying does to you. It makes you ..." She stops as Piper and Phoebe try to stop her and turns to see Glenn and Victor in the door. "Uh … I can explain this … I think." Victor rushes to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm really fine and it's a magical thing. Piper … can one of you explain it to him? I need to talk to Glenn." Glenn left the kitchen and Paige followed him. "Glenn, where are you going?" Glenn put Wyatt in his playpen.

"That's why you're going with me because you almost died? Do you think I want you to feel sorry for me? Paige, when did this happen? Why didn't ..." Paige sighs and they sit down in the sun room to talk.

"It didn't just happen and that's why I was sick. I was almost killed to protect Wyatt and I knew it that's why I called that I couldn't go with you. I wasn't sick but trying to recover. It's … a little complicated and that's not what we were talking about."

"Then what were you talking about."

"I told them how Victor caught us making out. I said we were just friends so that threw them for a loop."

"Oh so you were only making out with me because you almost died because of them? Fine! Don't worry about the trip I can go alone." He storms out leaving Paige stunned and confused. She could see he was hurt but didn't know what to do. She felt horrible about what happened and could see the others watching her so she orbed out just wanting to be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

After Paige orbed out Victor turns to the others who were trying not to over react and opened his mouth. Piper stopped him knowing he could most likely just make things worse. "What exactly were you talking about with Glenn?"

"What does it matter? He just walked out of here anyway so ..." Phoebe sighs,

"Because it had her worried. She doesn't … she's not used to having someone around to do that and she's made her own choices for a long time dad. We just want to know if you tried to scare him off."

"No, I just told him that though I'm not her father I'm concerned. I thought she was sick and I find them making out and just found out she almost died. I just … I didn't chase him off or I didn't try to."

"Well then why did he take off if you didn't chase him off? Dad, she's been on her own for a long time and he's known her since they were little. You can't just ..." Glenn was there,

"No one chased me off. I just went out for some fresh air … I hoped that she might come after me but I guess ..."

"She took off, she probably didn't realize you were just outside." Piper noticed Prue and Leo exchanging looks again. "Will you two stop that? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Piper, it's just … we can read each others minds. You'll pick it up eventually but since he was my white lighter and I've been one for a … um … never mind that. We know where Paige is." Glenn sighs,

"Where is she? I'll go look for her."

"She's uh … she's on top of the bridge." Glenn frowns,  
"In the middle of traffic?" Leo shakes his head.

"No, literally on top of the bridge. I'll go talk to her but stay here." Paige was expecting company when Leo orbed in.

"I knew it wouldn't take long. I don't want to hear it Leo." He sat down next to her.

"Glenn's at the house. He's upset and hoped you would follow him." Paige sighs,

"What about Victor? What did he have to butt in? I know he's your father in law but come on I've been on my own for a long time now."

"I know and the girls are trying to get him to understand that but I think he likes fussing over you. He means well he's just ..."

"Why? Why does he have to know everything about me? It's not like he cared about me before when mom and Sam gave me up. I can't live there if he's going to be doing this Leo. Meaning well or not ..." Leo sits next to her.

"What's really going on? It didn't bother you before."

"I don't know .. I think it's just catching up with me. It's been a long couple of weeks and I'm still trying to recover. What's Glenn going to think about all this? About me keeping dying or almost dying from him?"

"Well technically you didn't keep that from him. Go back and talk to him, I think the others are sorting Victor out." At the house Glenn was talking to Phoebe in the living room and Victor was with Prue and Piper in the kitchen.

"Hey Glenn," Glenn hugs her,

"Are you okay? I was worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm fine just had to clear my mind. I didn't mean to make you worry but is everything okay?" Glenn nods,

"Piper was heating up some lunch for me while you wait and her and Prue are holding Mr. Bennett hostage in the kitchen." Phoebe laughs,

"Piper's making him eat so he'll leave Glenn alone. Are you okay?" Paige nods,

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Can I talk to you for a minute before you and Glenn do whatever you're going to do?" Paige nods and they go upstairs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just … I'm kind of conflicted on the Cole thing but Prue says you're going to be his sort of white lighter." Paige shrugs,  
"Yeah that's what Leo said."

"Can you tell me if anything happens to him? I don't know if I want to see him and Prue and Piper say that's up to me but ..." Paige smiles,

"Sure Phoebe I will. I'm not really looking forward to this but he did save my life and he's not supposed to remember us."

"Yeah I know. Do you want me to send Glenn up? You don't look so good."

"Yes please and tell your dad … tell him I said thanks for stopping by the check on me but I'm fine."

"He'll grow on you he did on us." Paige laughs climbing back into her bed where she promptly fell back to sleep. Glenn found her asleep holding the teddy bear.

"She's asleep, just tell her to call me when she's feeling better." Glenn wanted to be with her but they hadn't really spent time with any of her sisters much less all of them and Victor. Phoebe turns him around and pushes him to the stairs.

"You're what she needs to feel better. She's just worn out and you can always watch some tv in there. She can sleep through almost anything."

"Are you …?"

"Just go, trust us." When Paige woke up later she was surprised to feel something on her legs and found Glenn there dozing off watching TV. He jumps when she moves.

"Paige, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I just needed a nap … what time is it?" Glenn looks at his watch.

"Almost midnight. Phoebe and Prue went out, Piper's at the club and Wyatt's asleep in the room asleep. Prue left after he was asleep since I wasn't going anywhere."

"They left you here with just me and Wyatt?"

"Yeah as long as I promised to stay out of the attic. I peeked in on him and he's a cute little guy but they said you wouldn't mind if I stayed. Piper also left some dinner for you in case you woke up." Paige stretches,

"Let me wash up and grab the monitor and then we can go down." In Piper's room Wyatt was sitting up in his crib and put his hands up. "Are you taking after Aunt Paige's hours now little guy? Come on, let's get a snack." Downstairs Glenn was waiting for Paige in the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to get the monitor not the baby." Paige smiles,

"He was up and wanted to be picked up. He's so cute and I love him bunches." Glenn smiles and Paige nods. "We're close."

"I know and Phoebe told me how you were willing to give your life for him. That was really … you're a good person."

"Thanks, it doesn't always feel that way but ..." Glenn hugs her,

"You are and your sisters will never forget it."

"I know and it was worth it. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on but I only had so much time before they would be back to get him and I didn't want to break down. I still had to tell them some stuff and say goodbye to him. I think Leo would've done something … to explain where I disappeared to." Glenn nods,

"He said that too." They talk until Wyatt goes to sleep and when Piper gets home she finds Wyatt tucked between them. Taking pictures she leaves them alone for the night. Though she knew Phoebe and Prue loved Wyatt they didn't have an attachment that Paige seemed to have with him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hopefully this will move on a little quicker from here. Will be getting to what Cole's doing in this story.


End file.
